A presa
by EleneVoronwien
Summary: Era simples: sentia-se como um animal sendo caçado. Seu fëa era atormentado pela sensação de perigo eminente, pelo desespero de estar sendo perseguido por algo poderoso. Ora, não era coincidência que tais sentimentos tivessem sido despertados na ocasião em que encontrara Fëanor pela primeira vez.


"Você está bem?"

O rosto delicado da rainha ganhara uma leve expressão de inquietação. Finwë havia percebido que algo incomodava sua esposa. Não era comum, mas notara que Indis experimentava sentimentos que eram estranhos à Terra Abençoada. Tinha receio de admitir, mas a amava ainda mais por isso.

"Estou bem", ela respondeu, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado. A verdade é que se sentia angustiada. No entanto, sua angústia não era fruto de uma situação que se reconhece difícil ou inevitável, não; antes, sua angústia vinha do medo. Um medo incomum que a atormentava.

Era simples: sentia-se como um animal sendo caçado. Seu fëa era atormentado pela sensação de perigo eminente, pelo desespero de estar sendo perseguido por algo poderoso. Ora, não era coincidência que tais sentimentos tivessem sido despertados na ocasião em que encontrara Fëanor pela primeira vez. Na época Indis ignorou o desconforto que sentiu, mas logo percebeu que, como seu casamento com Finwë, a incômoda presença de Fëanor seria algo permanente em sua vida.

Por isso Indis podia sentir quando o filho de Míriel estava por perto, pois seu espírito ficava cada vez mais inquieto. Sabia que ele estava próximo o suficiente para observá-la.

"Tem certeza?", Finwë tocou-lhe a fronte levemente. A esposa estava pálida, seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, mas imóveis; estava concentrada, como se tentasse ouvir algo que estava muito longe. A única coisa que a diferenciava de uma das estátuas de Nerdanel era sua respiração leve, cuidadosa, quase inaudível.

Sentiu sua garganta se fechando, como se mãos fortes estivessem em volta de seu pescoço, apertando lentamente, privando-a de ar aos poucos. Lembrou-se de respirar, mas de nada a ajudou. Sentia a pressão em seus ouvidos crescendo, como se de repente estivesse envolta pelos braços de Ulmo.

Era, definitivamente, uma presa e a sensação de que seu predador a pegaria pela garganta a qualquer momento, perfurando a carne macia com dentes afiados, foi quase demais para suportar. Inconscientemente levou a mão ao pescoço, como se o gesto fosse capaz protegê-la.

Desejou, inocentemente, que aquela presença opressiva a deixasse em paz de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Da varanda de seu quarto Fëanor observava o casal lá embaixo. Seu rosto, de sobrancelhas levemente franzidas e olhar focado e penetrante, era a expressão de seus pensamentos. Os nós de seus dedos, já brancos pela força com que envolviam o elegante apoio da sacada. Às vezes o fogo de seu espírito era tão impetuoso que seu corpo, forte e jovem, mal conseguia conter a violenta batalha que era travada internamente.

A cena a sua frente era digna de indiferença, no entanto, o filho de Míriel nunca fora capaz de experimentar a benção de tal sentimento. Não, Fëanor jamais poderia passar pela vida sem sentir profundamente por tudo e todos. Por uns sentia grande amor, respeito e admiração, enquanto por outros nutria nada mais do que raiva e desprezo. Indis se encontrava no segundo grupo.

Por um momento fechou os olhos e, então, saiu da varanda em direção ao quarto e deste – não encontrando a paz necessária – para seu escritório privado nas forjas reais. Todos os que passavam pelo príncipe podiam sentir a energia de seu fëa pairando sobre ele, pesada, escura, tensa; logo, limitavam-se a demonstrar reverência de forma muito mais reservada, não correndo o risco de despertar a atenção do príncipe. O primogênito de Finwë sempre fora o mais reservado dos membros da família real, seu comportamento taciturno requeria distância. Em raras ocasiões se permitiu mostrar o que sentia.

Ao chegar em sua forja Fëanor respirou profundamente e, por um momento, pode se acalmar. Estar rodeado pelos intrumentos que moldavam os duros minerais da terra era reconfortante; o calor do ambiente e a luz do grande forno no canto da sala pintavam tudo de cores quentes. Era como se estivesse nas profundezas do fogo de seu espírito.

Porém, a cena que vira mais cedo permanecia enterrada em sua mente. Fechava seus olhos, os mesmos que tiveram o infortúnio de testemunhar cada gesto do casal, mas não era o bastante para arrefecer o ódio. Fëanor se perguntava se conseguiria se controlar mais uma vez. Por anos vencera as batalhas que travava com seu espírito, mas seria capaz de ganhar a guerra também? Indis levá-lo-ia a loucura? Temendo as respostas às suas perguntas, decidiu que era melhor distrai sua mente com o trabalho.

Estivera trabalhando com diamantes, o mineral que Aulë decidira que seria o mais inflexível. Desafiara a si mesmo a transformá-los em pequenas pedras, milhares delas, que adornariam a coroa do rei. Para os outros tinha justificado a escolha como um símbolo máximo do conhecimento dos Noldor na arte da ourivesaria, mas em seu íntimo não podia deixar de pensar que esse trabalho seria mais uma demonstração de seu poder e conhecimento. Deixando suas preocupações de lado, pegou então seus instrumentos e, com paciência e força, foi moldando a pedra à sua vontade.


End file.
